A Place in the Sun
by Only Hope-7
Summary: The story begins a few months after the series finale. Kelly Taylor is in for several surprises. It will be primarily a BK story, but expect appearances from all of the other characters as well.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her world had changed drastically in the most recent years. Friends and lovers were going in different directions. Brandon to Washington, Steve and Janet were married with a child, David and Donna were now married as well, and Matt was gone from her life too. At least "The Silvers" were not far away, but now Kelly Taylor found herself feeling an odd sense of loneliness. Was that possible when she was still surrounded by many loved ones?

There had been short intervals of reprieve though, and they had been spent with Dylan McKay. It always dumbfounded Kelly how he could make passionate love to her, but never leave her with a sense that he would always be there. Somehow, she could count on him, but knew she could not in a relationship sense. "Good morning, Miss Taylor. I bring you breakfast in bed." Kelly's mind snapped back into reality as she looked at his lean figure in the doorway. He had been in a surprisingly good mood, but she did not count on it lasting. Deep down, she knew he was putting on a facade for her sake.

"Dylan, that's really sweet, but I don't really feel like eating." She sat up, pushing the pillows up behind her as she did so.

"Come on, Kel...you need to take care of yourself," he insisted, sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing the tray before her. Kelly bit into the piece of plain toast, observing the man only inches away. He was dark and rugged, but could be wonderful when he wanted to be. And she did love him. But could she really raise this baby with him?

****************************************************************************

"No problem, I can be there on Tuesday for the interview....Yes, I'll look forward to meeting you as well....thank you, Sir. Bye." Brandon hung up the phone with a smile on his face and immediately began making the arrangements for his departure. His destination: Los Angeles, California. Home.


	2. Chapter One

**Part One**

Although her P.R. business was off to a strong start, a part of Kelly missed running the store with Donna. Her departure from their business venture had been the right choice for her, but it also been yet another change in her life. For someone who once claimed to want adventure and to travel the world, Kelly was beginning to realize she was not receptive to change at all. She then saw her familiar auburn haired friend approaching, keys in hand to unlock her store. "Hey, Kel," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Don."

"You're here early."

"Yeah...I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, sure." Kelly followed her into the store, taking a seat at the counter as Donna turned on the computer to get set up for the day. Kelly sighed.

"I'm pregnant." Donna froze, her eyes growing larger than usual.

"You're pregnant?" Kelly nodded. "Have you told Dylan?"

"Yep." Noting the sadness in her best friend's voice, Donna frowned.

"He didn't take it well?"

"No...he's been...very supportive."

"Then what's the problem?"

"First of all....we've not even been back together that long. We're still trying to rebuild our relationship. Secondly, and most importantly, I'm scarred that I'll miscarry like I did last time." Donna placed her hand over Kelly's sympathetically.

"What did the doctor say?"

"The same she told me a few years ago...that while there is chance I can carry a baby term, there is also a strong chance of miscarriage. And that I need to be prepared for that."

"Well, I also recall that she told you conceiving would be difficult, and look, you've...managed to do that more than once."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up. It's still really early and...you're the only other person I've told."

"Have you told Dylan about your condition?" Kelly nodded, looking down.

"Yeah...I didn't want to have to tell him, but... he deserves to know. And...honesty is one of the commitments we've made to each other. So I told him everything."

"You did the right thing," Donna softly assured.

"I know."

"So...what's the plan from this point on?"

"We're...going to give this time to see what happens...and decide from there. Just a day at a time, like the old saying goes."

"Kel, don't be so sad. This could be a wonderful thing," Donna reminded encourgagingly. Kelly paused.

"It's strange...I want to have a baby. And I want to be Dylan. But...I just don't know if those two things can ever go together."

*******************************************************************************************************

David looked up from his reading material with a smile as Donna entered the house. "Hello, Wife."

"Hello, Husband," she smiled, leaning down to give him a kiss, holding his face in her hands. They both moaned with peaceful pleasure. "Do I detect an attempt at dinner burned?"

"Yeah." He winced. "Pizza?" Donna laughed, nodding in agreement. Once their order was placed, Donna joined David on the sofa to tell him the news. Kelly had given her blessing to share the news with David and Donna was busting at the seams to do so. "Okay, I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else." David chuckled.

"Okay."

"Kelly's pregnant."

"What? That's uh...a little surprising."

"I know. But you remember how she had that miscarriage a few years ago? She's afraid it's going to happen again; so, that's why we're keeping it on the down low for the moment." David sighed, nodding.

"I hope it works out."

"Me too."

"Should I call her?"

"No...I think she's just trying to digest everything," she replied, playing with one of his short curls.

"Is Dylan treating her okay about this?"

"She said he's been very supportive."

"Good. The last thing she needs is him pulling one of his stunts."

"Dylan has been wonderful since they got back together."

"I just want it to stay that way."

"Hey, we got our happy ending. Who's to say they can't get their's?" David looked at his long time love. She was always the romantic, always the optimist.

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it." She giggled as he kissed her neck and then squealed as he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to their bedroom. They ate their pizza cold that night.

*************************************************************************************

"Dylan?" Kelly called as she entered the beach apartment. She heard his footsteps coming down the hallway, and he appeared before her moments later.

"There you are," he gave her a welcoming kiss before leading her to sit down in the living room. He then knelt in front of her. "Okay, so I took the liberty of ordering dinner in from your favorite Chinese restaurant. And then I got to thinking....maybe that wouldn't sound good to you. So, I ordered pizza too. But then I was worried that...."

"Dylan," she stopped, starting to laugh. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm just...trying to do this right, Kel." His said with soft sincerity in his eyes.

"I know." Her voice was a whisper. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, but...you don't have to pretend that this is something you want."

"I want you, Kel. After all we've been through, I would hope you would know that by now." Kelly stared into his eyes, wanting to believe that he would mean that always. But that was the problem. Dylan McKay did not do forever. The moment was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Did you order more food?" She laughed as he rose.

"Uh, no." He winked, walking to the door. Little did he know that Brandon Walsh stood on the other side of it. "Well, I'll be damned, Brandon Walsh, how the hell are ya?"

"It's been a long time, man." Then men locked hands and hugged, both putting their past animosity aside and enjoying the reunion. Kelly's heart began pounding when she heard Dylan say Brandon's name and heard his familiar voice. She quickly rose from her chair and ran around the corner to the doorway.

"Brandon?" And there he stood, looking handsome as ever. Their eyes locked.

"Hi, Kel."

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" she jubilated, throwing her arms around him. Dylan stepped back as she did so. Brandon was relieved that Kelly was so receptive to his unannounced visit.

"Well, technically I'm here on business, but the truth is, I've felt guilty about not making it to David and Donna's wedding, and I just missed everybody."

"Well, we've missed you. Come on inside. Can you stay for dinner?"

"Yeah...we have plenty of food," Dylan chimed.

"If it's not an imposition. I am kind of hungry." They spread all of the food out on the coffee table and sat on the floor as they ate. Brandon could not help feeling a twinge of jealousy as he sat with his once fiancé and old friend. He had known Dylan was back in town and that Kelly was engaged to Matt Durning. He had also heard from Steve that she had called off the engagement and that she and Dylan were giving it another try. Still, sitting in the same room with them again was harder than he thought. Brandon knew he regretted not marrying Kelly, but he did not know how much of a regret that was until this moment. Did she feel it too, he wondered?

"So what business brings you to L.A., Bran?" Dylan questioned.

"Uh...actually a job interview with the Chronicle." Kelly's cooked cabbage fell from her chopsticks at this.

"You mean you might move back?"

"I don't know yet. They may not even offer me the job." Kelly felt as though she were going to be ill suddenly. Her world was suddenly being turned upside down again.

"Would you excuse me?" Brandon and Dylan both looked up from their food.

"Sure, Kel," Brandon said slowly, his brow furrowed.

"You okay?" Dylan asked, concerned. She nodded.

"Just don't feel very well all the sudden." She quickly exited to the bathroom where she promptly threw up.

"Was it something I said?"

"Nah...she's fine," Dylan assured, then changing the subject. Kelly leaned against the bathroom cabinet as she sat on the floor, her legs drawn to her chest. She had dreamt of Brandon returning, and now, it might actually be coming true. She also resided herself to the fact that he had made a new life without her in Washington. Having both Dylan and Brandon in the same room had not occurred in years, and it was quite overwhelming. Her past and future were staring her in the face at the same time, and she had no idea what she was going to do.


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you to everyone one for your thoughts on the first installments of this story! They were greatly appreciated and enjoyed. I will definitely be keeping your thoughts in my mind as the story develops. Someone mentioned not wanting this to become a Dylan/Brandon/Kelly triangle. I assure you that is not the intent of this story. I am trying to keep it realistic to where the show left off, however, and that was with Dylan & Kelly together. So, keep that in mind as you read and stay tuned for more appearances from other cast members…including Miss Brenda. **

**Part Two**

He had walked with her on this stretch of beach hundreds of time, and today felt as though no time had passed, and yet, there seemed to be such a distance in the memories. Brandon watched her hair blow in the wind as she held her shoes by their straps. He had not seen her hair this long in years and had to admit she was more beautiful than ever. Maybe he would stay...even if he were not offered the job at the Chronicle. "Penny for your thoughts," Brandon broke the silence. It had not been an awkward silence, however. It rarely was with them, but he did wonder what she was thinking. Kelly had seemed preoccupied ever since he had arrived.

"Just thinking about how surreal everything is to me right now."

"How do you mean?"

"David and Donna are married. You're here with me. Dylan I are....somewhat together."

"Even after all these years, I'm still competing with Dylan McKay." Brandon cursed himself once the words slipped out. Kelly halted in her steps, turning to face him. She looked at him a long moment before softly speaking.

"I think you know that I have a very special, a very different place in my heart for each of you. And I always will."

"I know. Kel, how would you feel if I moved back here?" He had to know. He did not know if he could move back without the possibility of her being with him. Kelly squinted due to the sunlight. Neither one of them had brought their sunglasses.

"Do you really want to give up your job? You worked so hard to get where you are."

"The LA Chronicle has always been a dream of mine. If I were offered the job, I think I would take it. It'd be worth moving to be back here to be with my friends...and you." Kelly's eyes fell from his sadly. Brandon bent his head trying to catch her stare. "Kel?" When she looked up, he saw that tears had formed in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Brandon..." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"What? You can tell me," he gently encouraged.

"I'm pregnant."

******************************************************

Her words had hit him like a ton of bricks. Of all the things she could have told him, he was not prepared for that. Brandon kept playing their conversation over and over again in his head. He had remained silent for a length of time once she uttered the shocking words. Instead of speaking, he slowly took her in his arms and held her on the beach. "Everything will work out," he had told her. He wished he knew what was going to happen. Kelly expressed her fears of losing the baby for he was the only one that truly understood. He was the only one that had lost what she had that day years earlier. "Here you go, Brando...one Mega Buger with fries," Nat proudly set the plate before his friend. It took Brandon a moment to come back to reality, but he smiled when he realized what was going on.

"Thanks, Nat."

"Anytime...so glad to have you back," he said with a smile as he headed back to the kitchen. Brandon couldn't eat for the voice in his head. Her voice.

_"The thought that I have ever considered having an abortion makes me sick." They were now seated next to each other on the patio of the beach apartment. _

_"Hey...we were in a different place in our lives, Kel."_

_"I know....I've thought about it thousands of times. I don't think I would have gone through with it. I want you to know that, Brandon." There was a fervent glimmer in her eyes. Brandon stared at her. _

_"I do," he said with certainty. She needed him to know that she was not choosing Dylan's baby over his. He had to know that. _

_"What would have happened if I hadn't miscarried?" Brandon sighed with a shake of his head._

_"I don't know...I think we would have gotten married and made the best of things. It would have been hard, but....we would have made it work." Tears stung Kelly's eyes again and she looked away. _

_"Kel?" He placed his hand on her back. "Hey...things happen for a reason. It just wasn't meant to be."_

_"Us... or the miscarriage?"_

Maybe coming back was a mistake. Seeing Kelly again had only made the pain of losing her worse. Brandon breathed a heavy breath and went to work on the famous burger. He then drove the unforgettable path to his old home where Steve, Janet and Maddy now resided. Steve nearly lifted Brandon off the ground with his excited hug. "Man, it's good to have you home!" Steve led him into the living room to meet Maddy. The precious baby gurgled as she met her pseudo uncle.

"Steve Sanders, a proud papa....never thought I'd see the day."

"I know. What can I say?" He beamed with a puffed chest.

"I've missed so much," Brandon commented as he held Maddy. "In such a short period of time."

"So, what're the chances of you sticking around for good?" Steve asked with hope.

"Well, it depends on how my interview goes on Tuesday."

"You could always come and help Janet and me run our new publishing endeavor."

"It's tempting....more than you know."

"Hey, what's this I hear about you staying at a hotel? That's Dylan's department. Stay with us. It is your house, after all."

"I know, but I don't want to impose."

"I have to warn you though...the only available room is Val's...well, technically Brenda's."

"The only room I haven't slept in. Hey, why not?"

*****************************************************************************************************

"Oh my God, Donna...what am I going to do?" Donna barely had the front door open before Kelly's words took off in a whirlwind, and she was marching past her best friend into the living room.

"Hi, Kel, come on in." Donna gave a winced expression, not having the faintest idea what had Kelly so rattled. Kelly was oblivious to anything at the moment though.

"I mean...he just showed up last night! _'Hi, Kel.'_ Just like that, and then I'm sitting there with both of them. And the flashbacks are starting, and I feel the walls closing in around me and..."

"Kel, Kel, Kel....slow down. What are you talking about?"

"Brandon's back in town!" Kelly shrieked and watched Donna's eyes grow as big as saucers.

"Oh boy." Donna sunk onto the sofa.

"And I had to tell him, you know. I couldn't just omit the fact that I'm pregnant with Dylan's baby. Maybe if he weren't staying, but..."

"Wait, wait, wait...Brandon's moving back for good?"

"He has this interview in a couple of days. Nothing's decided yet, but he asked me how I would feel about him moving home and...oh, Donna. I thought it was over for good, but I was sitting there with him today...and...all these feelings came back."

"And Dylan?" Kelly sighed.

"God help me, I love him too."

"Kel, just calm down. You said Brandon hasn't even had his interview yet, right?"

"Yeah."

"All right...then...just wait to see if he is even staying in town."

"You're right. I'm probably freaking out over nothing."

"Probably," Donna nodded in agreement though neither one of them believed they were actually right.

*********************************************************************************************

That evening, Casa Walsh was full. Janet had insisted on having a dinner in Brandon's honor. The gang was enjoying catching up with their old friend and Brandon had to admit that it was good to be home. Dylan and Kelly were the last to arrive and Brandon's breath caught in his throat as he watched them walk through the door. Greetings of hello echoed throughout the room. Steve took Kelly's jacket, giving her cheek a kiss, and then started talking to Dylan in the entryway. Kelly's eyes locked with Brandon's for a long moment. She met him where he stood on the steps leading into the living room. "So, how does it feel to be back here in this house again?" she asked.

"It's an odd feeling, actually."

"I'm sure. It's been odd to me ever since you left." Their eyes were penetrating each other, their stare unyielding.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Janet announced from the kitchen. Reluctantly, Brandon broke away from the moment, clearing his throat.

"Shall we?" Kelly nodded and they followed the rest of the group into the dining room. Brandon ended up sitting directly across the table from Kelly, Dylan at her right. She was so lost in her thoughts about the present situation, that she did not even hear Steve addressing her.

"Kelly?" he repeated.

"Mmm? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You mentioned having some sort of announcement?"

"Oh...yeah." She looked at Dylan to make sure he was still on board with the decision. They had decided earlier to tell everyone what was going on since a handful already knew. He gave her a slight nod and she faced the group of long time friends. "We just...thought you all should know that...I'm pregnant." Smiles broke out around the table and congratulations began to ensue. The voices suddenly became background noise in Brandon's mind as he watched Kelly. She was smiling, but he wondered what she was really thinking. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked in Brandon's direction. And there was that stare again. No one else seemed to notice.


	4. Chapter Three

Thank you again for all the reviews! I love reading everybody's thoughts and opinions. I view this as a pivotal chapter, and I hope you enjoy the direction that I am taking this story. I have also added a BD snippet…a glimpse of things to come. ;) Happy reading!

**Part Three**

After dinner, everyone retreated to the living room to reminisce. Dylan had slipped out momentarily to use the bathroom and heard the house phone ringing in the kitchen while on his way back to his friends. He answered the phone with a husky _hello_ and heard only silence. "Hello?" he repeated.

"Dylan? It's Brenda." She would have recognized his voice anywhere and had almost lost her nerve to speak when he unexpectedly answered.

"Hi, Bren," he whispered. It had been a long time since they had spoken and their parting words had not been the most pleasant.

"I uh...didn't expect you to answer."

"Yeah, well...everybody is in the living room." _Pause. _Brenda cleared her throat nervously.

"Well, I...I tried Brandon on his cell, but it's turned off, and he mentioned he was going to be staying at the old house…. so I thought I would try him here. I'm going to be in a workshop all day tomorrow and with the time difference...I wanted to wish him luck on his interview," she explained. Why was she suddenly sweating? She ran a hand through her raven hair, wishing he didn't still make her anxious. The anger of him leaving her in London had long dissipated into the usual longing she felt for him.

"I'll go get him."

"Dylan?"

"Yeah?" Again she paused. Why was this so hard, she wondered?

"How are you?" Now it was Dylan's turn to pause. She still had an affect on him even after all these years, after all the goodbyes.

"I'm good, Bren. You?"

"Great," she answered quickly. Too quickly, she chastised.

"Good to hear your voice," was the last thing he said before retrieving Brandon. Brenda closed her eyes as she waited for her brother's voice to come on the phone. After all these years, Dylan McKay could still make her cry.

* * *

Brandon surprised Kelly at work the next afternoon. She was deeply entrenched in her thoughts when he stepped through the already opened door. "Knock, knock." Kelly looked up from her paperwork and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, you..." she greeted, rising from her seat and coming around to the front of her desk. "What're you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see where you were working these days." He moved towards her then, his hands planted in his pockets.

"Well, it's not much, but it's a start." Kelly smiled, giving the small space a glance over.

"You're doing great, Kel. I'm so proud of you." His eyes washed over her lovingly, causing her smile to slowly fall as she became entranced with him yet again.

"I'm proud of you too. You followed your dreams and made them a reality. There are a lot of people that can't say that."

"I didn't make all of them a reality." They gazed at each other for a long moment. Kelly wondered if he regretted not marrying her as much as she regretted not marrying him. Brandon cleared his throat. He needed to leave before he said something that would upset her. He was afraid if he brought up the past, or how he wanted her back, it would cause her undue stress. He knew her condition was fragile, and he would never be able to forgive himself if he started a chain of events that could lead to her miscarrying. So instead, he changed the subject. "Anyway...Steve wants us to have a night at the After Dark. I would love for you to be there, if you feel up to it."

"Of course."

"Great. Okay, well I'll...let you get back to work. I'm going to go prepare for my interview tomorrow." She nodded.

"See you later." Kelly was still seated on the edge of her desk, deep in thought, when Dylan entered not even five minutes later.

"Hey," he greeted, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey. You just missed Brandon."

"Really? What'd he have to say?"

"He was inviting us to the After Dark later."

"Yeah, Steve told me." Kelly gave a nod, still lost in her thoughts. "Kel, you okay?" She looked up at him then. His brown eyes were asking a thousand questions, but yet holding back.

"I want to thank you for being so supportive. You haven't pushed, but you've stood by me these past number of weeks, and I want you know how much that means to me."

"Anything you need, Kel," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He played with her hair often, she'd noticed. It was almost his way of saying "I love you". He rarely said the actual words to her. In fact, he had only told her twice since they had reunited. Once when they made love for the first time since their reconciliation and the other when she had told him she was pregnant. She thought of how Brandon used to tell her every day when they were together, and how much she liked to hear it. Kelly also knew that Dylan had spoken to Brenda the night before, but she had not said anything about it. Just like he was not saying anything about Brandon being back in town. Were they more mature now or had they become cowards?

* * *

The After Dark was busy for a Monday night, and it just added to the spirit of the group being reunited. David was in his radio booth, Noah behind the bar, while everyone else huddled around one of the small, round tables. It was just like old times and they decided to simply enjoy being together again. They conversed, joked and laughed. "I'm going to go check on a few things. I won't be long," Dylan announced. It was his club, after all. He kissed Kelly's cheek before blending into the crowd. "So, Brandon...are you excited about your interview tomorrow?" Donna asked with a smile.

"To tell you the truth...I'm a little nervous about it," he laughed.

"You'll be great," Kelly encouraged causing him to look at her for a moment. When she looked at him in that way, Brandon knew she still felt what he did.

"Don, I hear you're turning Young Silver's bachelor pad into a sophisticated living experience." Brandon changed the subject. He had been doing a lot of that the past few days. Donna grinned bashfully.

"Just trying to spruce it up a bit." Truth was, David's house was perfect for him, but not for them. Donna was trying to redecorate and make it feel more like home. Kelly had offered to move out of the beach apartment so they could live there, but they decided that until David's lease was up, Donna would move in with him, and then they would all re-discuss things at a later point.

"I told her we should all three live together like in the old days," Kelly joked with a smile; a smile that fell when the pain began. It was not horrible, but it was there, and she began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Between the dark lighting and the continual conversation, no one seemed to notice this transpiring. Kelly excused herself to the ladies room, but found that when she stood, the cramping only became worse, causing her to clench the back of the chair and lean over in pain.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Janet asked concerned, being the first to realize something was not right. Brandon was at Kelly's side a moment later.

"Kel, are you okay?" he asked, holding her lowered face in his hands.

"I think I'm losing the baby," she softly cried.

"I'll get the car," Steve offered and quickly began making his way through the mass of people. Janet left to find Dylan, leaving Brandon and Donna with Kelly.

"Let's get her out of here," Brandon said to which Donna grabbed Kelly's purse and began leading the way. Sensing Kelly was in no condition to walk, Brandon hoisted her up in his arms as gently as possible. Kelly buried her face in his neck, wishing the pain would stop. It had not happened this way last time. She had not even realized she had miscarried until the doctor had informed her of such. Witnessing the scene from a distance, David turned on one of his play lists and stopped Donna as she was exiting the club.

"Is Kelly okay?" She shook her head.

"She thinks she's losing the baby."

"All right, I'll see if I can get someone to cover for me."

"No, Kelly would want you stay here. I'll call you from the hospital." David nodded as Donna gave him a quick kiss and ran after their friends. In the mean time, Steve had pulled the van up to the door of the club. It was one of the rare times he was glad he no longer owned his beloved Corvette. Pulling the sliding door back, he helped Brandon transfer Kelly into one of the rear seats. Dylan and Janet came running up then, and Dylan jumped in the back of the van, followed by Donna, while Janet hopped into the passenger seat. Seeing Dylan, Brandon left Kelly's side, moving to the far back seat with Donna.

"Kel, what happened?" Dylan asked, crouching next to her seat. She was hunched over, her head still tucked downward.

"Dylan..." her voice had become a whimper as she gasped in pain.

"Drive faster, Steve!" Dylan commanded becoming panicked. It was a feeling he was not accustomed to experiencing. Steve responded by pressing down harder on the accelerator. Brandon watched Dylan comfort Kelly and wished that it was him who was comforting her. Then he cursed his selfishness. He felt someone's hand on his arm then and realized Donna was staring at him. She knew exactly what was going on in his mind and was offering a touch of comfort. Giving her hand a brief pat, Brandon reminded himself that he was at least home where he belonged.

T**BC**


	5. Chapter Four

Thank you once again for all the reviews on the previous chapter! They are very encouraging and I love hearing everyone's thoughts. I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Life gets in the way sometimes. I hope you like this installment!

**Part Four**

They had all done this several times over the years for one another. The hospital waiting room was always a bleak scene as they awaited the news of one of their friends. This time it was Kelly, and the long friends sat in silence. "Dylan Mckay?"

"Yeah, that's me." Dylan stood and walked over to where the doctor stood. "How's Kelly?"

"Perhaps, you would like to discuss this in private?" The doctor suggested.

"No, they're all family. Just tell me if Kelly and the baby are okay or not."

"Kelly...suffered a miscarriage." Donna closed her eyes pained as she sat solemnly in her chair. Steve and Janet exchanged a sad glance and Brandon forced himself to remain silent. Dylan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Is she okay?"

"Physically, yes."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure… room 452."

Kelly's arms were crossed as she sat in her hospital bed. She had noticeably been crying when Dylan entered the room. "Did the doctor tell you?" she asked, looking away. Dylan took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kel."

"I know." Her eyes fell to her lap. "But...I also know you didn't want this baby, Dylan. You're probably relieved."

"Kelly, that's not fair." She knew that it wasn't, and she knew she was being cruel. Somehow though, behaving rationally seemed unbearable.

"Well, neither is this! I may never be able to carry my own child, Dylan. How do think that makes me feel? And don't tell me that I'm not any less of a woman because of it."

"You're not," he insisted.

"Maybe not to you who doesn't have a desire for marriage or family, but it matters to me." Her words stung, but he remained calm. Dylan shook his head in frustration.

"Kel, I know you're hurting, and I hate it. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Please, just...just go," she whispered. Dylan looked at her for long moment and knew that she needed space from him right now. He sighed as he rose and walked to the door. But he stopped before opening it to look at Kelly again. Suddenly, she looked very small and helpless in that hospital bed, her eyes darkened with sorrow. And Dylan knew that he could not be angry with her for all they had been through, for all he had put her through.

"If it makes you feel any better...I was excited about the baby," he rasped. The fresh pools of tears that had formed in Kelly's eyes spilled onto her cheeks as the hospital door closed behind him. Brandon and Donna were seated in the hallway and stood when they saw Dylan exiting Kelly's room. "I need some air," he mumbled, walking away. Brandon and Donna read each other for a moment before Donna headed in Dylan's direction and Brandon into Kelly's hospital room.

Kelly thought about trying to mask her tears when she saw Brandon enter, but instead, she began to cry even harder. Seeing this, Brandon quickly made his way to her hospital bed, taking her in his arms. "Brandon," she sobbed, gripping his shirt. He whispered consoling words as he held her, his left hand cupping the back of her head. When their embrace reluctantly ended, Kelly wiped the moisture from her cheeks, feeling extremely vulnerable from her behavior. Looking into the clear eyes of the man who sat before her, she realized that he had never really left her, and now things were as they once had been. "I'm sorry...I...I don't know what came over me," she apologized.

"Hey...it's okay. I know this is hard." Kelly shook her head slightly, her eyes averting from his.

"I was so horrible to Dylan a few minutes ago."

"Well, I'm sure he owes you a few grace periods," he winked.

"Still...I was just angry, and I took it out on him."

"I think we've all been together for too long to let a few cross words ruin our friendships."

"Brandon, what if...what if I'm never able to..." her words fell off at the thought of her subject change. She could not say it out loud again.

"Kelly, you really don't need to think about that right now."

"How I can I not?"

"I don't know...I'm not going to pretend to know what this feels like."

"I think it's just... the reality setting in. When I lost our baby...I knew why...I knew I had a medical condition. I knew what the chances were for the future, but...in my mind...I think I just hoped it was a fluke, you know? That....it just wasn't meant to be… wasn't the right timing, and that...I would be able to be normal. And now that I've had another miscarriage, I'm having...I'm having to accept what I've...what I've known along to be true. I may never...be able to have a child of my own." Brandon found himself at a loss for words. Kelly was stating a fact and it was an ugly one. What could he possibly say to make her feel better?

"What can I do for you?" But, of course, he did say the right thing with a sincere voice. Kelly looked at him feeling a flood of emotions, and then her mouth began to form a tiny smile.

"Be great in your interview tomorrow, Brandon. Come home."

* * *

"I thought you might want some company," Donna offered, breaking the silence. Dylan was standing on one of the hospital terraces with his back to her. She joined him at the railing, taking in the view of the city lights. "How's Kelly?"

"Angry." He had yet to look at her, but that wasn't anything knew with Dylan. "Brandon with her?"

"Yeah."

"Probably best. I can't seem to say anything right."

"Dylan...I think it's easier to talk with someone that you're not in a relationship with at times like these." Dylan gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I told Matt something similar when Kelly was raped and had confided in me."

"I'm sure Kelly just needed someone to take it on and it happened to be you."

"I don't blame her, you know? What kind of a father would I have been anyway?"

"A unique one...but a good one."

"I'd be lying if I didn't say that there's a part of me that's relieved." He looked at his old friend for the first time since their conversation had begun. "But I did want the baby, Don. Kelly may not believe me, and I've given every reason not to, that's for sure. What if she won't let me back in?"

"Kelly loves you."

"She loves Brandon too."

"And you don't love Brenda?" Dylan looked away, sighing. "Did talking to her the other night change anything for you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Everything matters, Dylan." Donna left him to his thoughts then. It was a lonely place to be.

* * *

Brandon found Kelly in the lounge chair on the patio, a blanket over her legs, staring out at the beach. It was a familiar scene, and he joined her as he had many times in the past. "How did it go?" She asked casually in attempt to hide her true emotions. She so hoped he had come to tell her he was returning to Beverly Hills for good.

"They offered me the job." Kelly smiled. Her face looked weary, but there wasn't any hiding her joy.

"That's wonderful, Brandon." He was excited too. Life in Washington had been interesting, and for the most part, fulfilling, but there was always something or someone rather, missing. And she was sitting in front of him now.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Dylan brought me home this morning."

"Is he here?"

"No...he's surfing. You know that's therapy to him." Her eyes fell to her lap. They had been doing that a lot as of late.

"And what's therapeutic to you, Kel?" It was an unexpected question, causing her eyes to return to his.

"You're doing quite nicely." There were so many unsaid words between them. Brandon felt his breath catch in his throat, yet again. It was taking everything in his power not to kiss her. He was not sure where she and Dylan stood at this point, however. "I've missed you, Brandon." Brushing the a few stray hairs from his face, she added softly, "More than you'll ever know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he paused. "Listen...I'm cutting my trip short so I can shore up things in Washington." Kelly nodded, looking down briefly.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Brandon, this is what you want, isn't it? To move back here, I mean."

"Absolutely," he replied with certainty. "You're okay with it, right?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Kelly was in bed reading when Dylan returned to the beach apartment that night. She felt relief upon hearing him unlock the door and set his keys down on the small entry table. There was a part of her that wondered if he were going to come home. It was a fear she felt often, and it did not matter if things were good or bad between them. "Hey," he quietly greeted, walking into the bedroom. Kelly closed her book, placing it on the nightstand.

"Can we talk?" It was more of a request. Dylan knew they needed to have a discussion. It was time to face reality that decisions needed to made between them. He sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry...for how I treated you last night. I was angry and it was unfair for me to take it out on you."

"It's okay," he promised. "Let's take that trip around the world, Kel." His suggestion was sudden.

"Dylan, what about my practice? I...I just landed that new client last week."

"I know, but we've always talked about going and never have. Let's...just get away from all of this." It was his solution to everything. Kelly knew it was coming.

"Things have been so wonderful these past few months, Dylan. We've been at our best." He nodded in agreement, his eyes admiring. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I'm scared if we continue...that we'll ruin things. I want to get married and have a family someday. And I realize now...it may take a lot longer to have that family. So, it's not that I have to have a baby right now, but I'm afraid that I'm going wake up and it'll be too late."

"Kel, you're still young." He reminded, but she shook her head.

"Dylan, I love you....but let's face it...we don't want the same things. And while a trip around the world sounds fun and exciting...I know what will happen. We'll end up fighting and hurting each other."

"It doesn't have to be like Paris."

"But won't it be? I have dreamed about a life with you, and I've had that dream come true in the recent months. That's how I want to remember us." It was killing her to actually end things with him, but she had to end it before he left her. And would leave eventually. It was inevitable with Dylan McKay.

"You gonna go back to Brandon?" It was the first time he had addressed the Brandon subject.

"You won't make a stop in London to see Brenda?" He looked away for she was right. Brenda had been on his mind ever since that phone call.

"We don't even have much fight in us anymore, do we?" he marveled.

"I'd like to think it's because we're more mature." They shared a small laugh before he pressed his palm to her cheek.

"I love you, Kel. You've saved me more times than I can count."

"That's what friends are for."

"Can I hold you tonight, friend?" Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she was quick to wipe them away, forcing a smile.

"I'd like that." And so he did. It seemed to give them both a sense of peace and closure. Dylan left early the next morning before Kelly awoke. When she did, she knew he was not just gone from the apartment. He had left Beverly Hills.

TBC


	6. Chapter Five

**Once again, I have let more time than I would have liked to pass in between updates. I apologize for that. Thank you so much for your continued support with it! Happy reading!!**

**Part Five**

The sound of her muffled voice was unexpected. Having just finished brushing his teeth, Brandon turned off the faucet of the retro pedestal sink, listening to the noises coming from his old bedroom. Opening the joining bathroom door to what was now the nursery, he found the familiar blond sitting in the rocking chair, talking to Maddy. "Kel?" His voice caused her to look up from the child in her arms. She smiled.

"Good morning." His hair was disheveled and he looked adorable.

"Didn't expect to find you here."

"Yeah...I...I thought it would help me heal a little." She looked down at Maddy again, holding the child's tiny hand in her own. Brandon walked to where she sat and knelt next to her. He smiled at Maddy, playing with her little feet.

"I'm proud of you for doing this, Kel. I know it must be difficult."

"I'm trying to come to terms with everything." She looked at him then. "I broke up with Dylan last night. He's left town." Brandon tried to take the news in stride. There was a part of him that was, of course, thrilled by the news. But he also knew that it had to have been a painful decision for Kelly, and he did not want to lose sight of her feelings.

"I'm sorry, Kel."

"It was for the best."

"Listen, my plane doesn't leave until late this afternoon. Would you spend the day with me?" Kelly had planned to go to work after her visit, but she did not have any actual appointments, and she was finding it increasingly harder to resist Brandon Walsh. She smiled softly.

"I'd love to." They ate breakfast at the Peach Pit before heading to the beach apartment. There, Kelly changed clothes and helped Brandon pack a picnic basket for lunch. They set out for a drive to the Hollywood Hills, took a nature walk and then picked their lunch spot. "Remember when we all stayed up here for graduation?" Kelly asked in recollection.

"How could I forget? Man, that seems like a long time ago."

"Sure does. So much has happened since then."

"Any regrets?" She found herself looking at him for a long moment, feeling memories come flooding back.

"Some." They sat in silence, never breaking eye contact. Were his regrets the same as her's, she wondered? "You?"

"A few, yeah. Not marrying you, for one." There, he had just come out and said it. Brandon felt his heart rate quicken with anticipation for her response.

"You don't know how many times I've played that day over and over again in my head, wondering what things would have been like if we had married." Her eyes turned to their spectacular view. "I wouldn't have been with Matt or Dylan...and I probably wouldn't have been raped." Brandon flinched at the mention of her assault. Enough time had passed for Kelly to be able to discuss it openly. He recalled how she had called him one night when she was feeling lonely and frightened and sobbed during the recount of that dreaded night.

Brandon had insisted he would be on the next plane to Los Angeles, but Kelly had convinced him not to come, telling him that she had Matt, and that Dylan was already enough of a threat to him. She did not need more of her past shoved in his face. Reluctantly, Brandon had agreed to stay put, but a part of him had regretted not making a trip to check on her. Of course, he too, had often speculated that the rape could have been avoided if they had stayed together or even if she had moved to Washington with him. In the end though, they had made their choices and this was life taking its course.

"I should have come to you," Brandon said then, feeling an overwhelming since of disgust at his decision to stay in Washington.

"No...I told you not to. You were just honoring my wishes. It would have been too much anyway, believe me. I needed to talk to you that night and you were there for me. You may have been thousands of miles away, but your voice was enough.

"You were so upset, Kel. It just killed me to not be able to comfort you in person."

"It was the way it needed to be," she assured him. "So...what's next?" Kelly asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I've got to tie up loose ends in Washington and pack."

"Have you thought about where you're going to live once you get back here?"

"Steve mentioned they could move out, but I don't know. I hate to uproot them. I suppose I'll just get my own place."

"Well, I have two extra rooms at the beach apartment if you need a place to stay for a while." Kelly questioned whether she should put it out there, but she decided it was the friendly thing to do. Although, they both knew if Brandon were staying at the beach apartment, he would not be in another bedroom. Still, he appreciated her offer.

"Thanks, I may take you up on that." They smiled at one another before Kelly averted her attention to removing containers from the picnic basket. "Kel...I know you've had an awful lot happen to you in less than a week, and I want to be sensitive to that."

"You've been wonderful, Brandon, you really have."

"I guess I'm just wondering where we stand."

"Where do you want us to stand?" He laughed, nervously.

"Being back here with you these past few days..." he laughed again. "This is going to sound really lame."

"Go on," Kelly encouraged, amused.

"Has reminded me of when I fell in love with you." Kelly's smile fell as their stare grew in intensity.

"Brandon....I can't bare to lose you again." Tears stung her eyes causing her to look away. "I'm sorry." She had already cried enough in front of him and did not want to ruin their day together.

"No, I'm sorry. This is too much too fast."

"No, it's just I think my...my hormones are still messed up," she lied, feeling embarrassed. Brandon placed his hand to her face, wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck.

"We will always be friends, and if that is all you ever want to be, then that is fine."

"I just need to think." He nodded, understandingly. And while he would have preferred a profession of her love, he knew that he would rather her be sure and not simply be reacting from her very recent break up with Dylan. Kelly herself wondered why she was holding back so much. She loved Brandon. She always had and would. Maybe it was true though; the thought of losing him all together if things did not work between them really was too unbearable. Kelly did not know how much more loss she could handle.

* * *

It was a feeling she never grew tired of: the adrenaline rush of being on stage with an applauding audience. Brenda beamed as she took her bow, completely unaware that one set of applause was coming from a man who once meant everything to her. In a way, he still did. Dylan smiled as he watched Brenda accept her accolades before slipping behind the curtain.

It was only minutes later that Brenda sat at her dressing table in her robe, running a brush through her hair. "Hey, Stranger..." his unmistakable voice had crept from behind. Brenda looked at Dylan's reflection in the mirror and her heart nearly stopped.

"Dylan. What're you doing here?"

"Just passing through. I wanted to see your show. You were great, Bren." She could no longer look at him. Her eyes dropped to her lap.

"Thank you," she replied quickly, then standing and moving behind the dressing screen to change into her normal clothing. "So, how's Kelly?"

"Fine, I suppose. We broke up." Brenda closed her eyes as she zipped her dress. She and Brandon had been playing phone tag the past few days. All she knew from one of his voicemails was that he was moving back to Beverly Hills.

"What about the baby?"

"She miscarried."

"I'm sorry."

"It...just wasn't meant to be. Kelly didn't think that we were either." Brenda revealed herself again wearing a short, black dress and heels. Dylan made an attempt to not stare.

"And what do you think...about you and Kelly, I mean?"

"She's probably right. We want different things." They stared at one another in silence, each questioning the other with their eyes. Dylan cleared his throat. "I thought we might get something to eat...reminisce, a little." Brenda shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to an after party."

"Of course. Later then?"

"Dylan," her voice resounded annoyance.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I wanna talk to you..."

"Right."

"What, I do!"

"Kelly dumps you and you're on a plane to me. I have news for you, Dylan. I'm not your consolation prize."

"Bren, that's not how I meant it."

"Oh, of course it's not, Dylan. You just wanted to spend time with an old friend while you're down," she spat with a heavy note of sarcasm. Dylan watched as she curtly slipped on her black trench coat and turned out the lamp on her vanity table. Seeing that she was heading for the door, he moved in front of it, blocking her exit. "Dylan, I'm late."

"Bren, I'm sorry. I know we didn't part on the best of terms, and I know you have every right to doubt my motives, but you're not a consolation prize. I've been thinking about you ever since we talked on the phone the other night and...I wanted...to see you."

"Why?"

"To see how things were between us." She closed her eyes again, turning her head away from his. "You look beautiful," he breathed, moving her dark locks from her shoulder. And for a moment, she thought she might give in, but then she saw a flash in her mind of their last fight and him storming out of her flat.

"Please don't do this to me again," she whispered, her eyes reflecting the years of pain he had caused. Dylan was at a loss for words. How did he expect her to feel anyway? He didn't fight her when she moved to leave the tiny dressing room again. Instead, he stood frozen as she gave the door a gentle slam and heard her high heels echo as she descended down the hallway.

* * *

"Kel?" Donna called as she let herself into the beach apartment. Kelly rounded the corner then to greet her.

"Hey."

"When you didn't answer, I used my key. Hope that was okay."

"Of course. I was putting a load of laundry in so I didn't hear you knock. What's up?"

"David's down in the car. We're on our way to the annual Beach Club reunion, and I know you said you didn't want to go, but..."

"Donna, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I am fine. I just don't feel like socializing right now."

"Well, I think it would be good for you." Kelly sighed at her best friend's insistence. "Please, Kel...please." Looking at her pleading eyes, Kelly shook her head, deciding to forfeit.

"Fine...I'll go change."

"Good," Donna beamed. As Kelly through a few things in her beach bag, she couldn't help feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her. Opening the bottom drawer of her armoire, she retrieved one of her old journals. Inside, was her favorite picture taken with Brandon. She smiled while looking at it. Suddenly, it had all become clear. She knew what she needed to do.

TBC


	7. Chapter Six

**Well, I've gone, yet again, too long without an update. I'm hoping I will have some time to write over the holiday. Anyway, as always I appreciate the feedback on the previous chapter and hope you will enjoy this one! I thought it was time for some B/K & B/D lovin'. ;)**

**Part Six**

She had stayed out too late and she was going to regret it in the morning, but Brenda had found it hard to leave the party as each drink was helping her forget the thought of Dylan McKay in London again. Had she handled his unexpected visit well? A part of Brenda chided herself for not simply accepting his invitation. If only she could enjoy it for what it was and live in the moment with him, but she had learned long ago her heart would not allow her to so. Fumbling for her keys, she cursed when they fell to the ground. She was soon fumbling for the light switch before realizing there was already light in the small flat and there was also Dylan sitting on her sofa, waiting. His presence startled her and she gasped out loud. "How did you get in here?"

"I still had a key." The past hit Brenda like a ton of bricks, yet again, sobering her.

"Dylan," she sighed, setting her belongings on the table. "We can't do this again. Even with all the drinks I've had to tonight, I still know that."

"You seem pretty coherent to me."

"Yeah, well, I guess I've built up a tolerance over the years." She had hardened since he had last seen her, Dylan observed, but she was still Brenda.

"Bren...I just want to spend some time with you, that's all." It seemed innocent enough. It always did. As Dylan closed the gap between them, Brenda felt herself becoming weaker. He looked good. She'd missed him horribly.

"If you're going to sleep with me tonight and be gone tomorrow, then please just leave now," she whispered, looking up at him. Dylan could tell she meant what she was saying.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her as his lips fell to hers. Brenda allowed herself to melt into his kiss, his touch, his body. And so she did for the rest of the night.

* * *

Maybe it had been a mistake to come all this way without calling. Kelly chided herself as she sat on the front steps of Brandon's apartment building in the pouring rain. The building doors required a residence access key and there was not a door man. Kelly told herself that she had become lost in the past, thinking it would be _oh so romantic_ to show up at his door like she had so many years before during his trip to D.C.

Now, it was late, cold and wet and she could not get a hold of him on either phone. Had she mistaken his signals to her when he was in Beverly Hills? Perhaps when she did not reciprocate his feelings, he decided she was not worth the trouble and was out with someone else. And Kelly did not know why, but she began to cry then. She was truly all alone now. She cried because she felt foolish. Accepting defeat, she rose from her perch and slowly began to walk down the street in attempt to catch a cab.

His vision was slightly blurred due to the rain, but when Brandon saw her figure descending down the street, he instantly knew it was Kelly. "Kel?" he called, beginning to jog. Kelly heard his muffled voice and looked over her should to see him running towards her. "What're you doing here?" he asked, smiling. Kelly opened her mouth to speak, but no longer knew what to say. Her mascara was running, her hair was flat and she felt extremely unappealing. This was not how she had pictured this moment to be. She became angered then.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you."

"I've been working on a story. My phone died. I was on it all day." His response was calm and sincere; Kelly closed her eyes, her brow furrowed. She felt like any even bigger fool now.

"I'm sorry."

"Kel," he whispered, placing his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry you've been out in the rain. Let's get you inside."

"Brandon, I love you," she blurted out, catching him off guard. "I don't want to go in those doors without you knowing that. I know I said I needed time, but I don't. I know what I want." She swallowed, his eyes asking her to continue. "I wanna be with you," Her eyes fell, "if you still want me." Brandon smiled even though she was not watching. She was almost afraid to look at him.

"I will always want you." Kelly felt his familiar kiss against her lips and eagerly responded. The gentleness quickly grew in intensity as their passion ignited. Brandon took Kelly inside then and up to his apartment. She watched as he started a fire, everything feeling surreal. There were boxes positioned throughout the open room, she noticed. He had begun to pack to come home.

"Would it be okay if I took a quick shower?" she asked.

"Of course." He led her to the bathroom and provided her with towels. Kelly was glad she was getting to see where he had spent the last couple of years of his life. It took some of the curiosity away. She smiled to herself then. They were going to start over…again.

Brandon exhaled deeply in the other room. He had removed his wet clothes and was now wearing a pair of jeans. He could not believe Kelly was there with him. She would never know how much it meant to have her there in Washington no matter how short the time. And she wanted to be with him. She had come right out and said it. Brandon reflected on their time apart, his accomplishments and work challenges…his relationship challenges. Nothing ever seemed to work in that department. He never ceased to wonder what it would have been like if they had not called off their wedding.

Kelly appeared before him then. Her make up was gone, her hair wet and off her face. And she was wearing only a towel. Brandon knew then that she had never looked more beautiful and he had never wanted her more than he did right this very moment.

"Brandon, are we really going to this? Do you really want to start over with me?" Kelly questioned, seeking his confirmation. It was more of a cautionary measure, but she still needed to hear the words from him.

"We can make this work, Kelly. I love you…and I've missed you. I want to start over with you." Brandon watched her intently as he spoke. Her dark eyes glistened in the dim light as she moved towards him. She stopped with her body only inches from his. Brandon ran his fingertips along her bare shoulders before gently gripping them and pulling her towards him. Again, Kelly welcomed his kiss, parting her lips and inviting his tongue to explore her mouth.

The familiarity of her was comforting and enticing all at the same time. Perhaps, it had been their time apart, or perhaps, Brandon finally realized that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He knew this was his last chance to make it right, and he was not going to mess it up this time.

Kelly backed away then with a mischievous expression lining her face. Brandon waited expectantly for her next move and raised his eyebrows when she opened her towel and allowed it to drop to the floor. "Why, Mr. Walsh…you're staring." He grinned.

"I like what I see." Kelly smiled inching towards the bedroom.

"I'll be in here if you…care to join me." Moments later found them in Brandon's bed intertwined with one another.

"Kel?" he whispered, his mouth hovering over hers.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything…I need to know?" Kelly looked up into his searching eyes and she instantly knew he was referring to the rape. He had almost refrained from asking, but was concerned he would do something that might bring back bad memories. Kelly sensed his thoughts and appreciated his consideration.

"Brandon, you're not going to hurt me. I promise. I want you and I want this," she assured him. He nodded with a small smile. Their breath became one again and soon they did too.

* * *

Dylan awoke before Brenda and took it upon himself to start breakfast. He smiled when he opened her refrigerator. Brenda had enough Cindy Walsh in her to stay stocked with food. Turning on the stove, he began the preparations to scramble eggs and make pancakes. The breakfast aroma woke Brenda and she smiled to herself when she realized what was going on. Slipping on a robe, she headed to the kitchen. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning, coffee just finished brewing."

"Thank you." Brenda retrieved her favorite mug and started pouring herself a cup.

"Spatula?" She had rearranged her kitchen, he had noticed.

"Drawer to your right," she replied absently, stirring the cream in her coffee. When Dylan opened the drawer, he stumbled upon a pack of cigarettes.

"You smoking again?" he asked disapprovingly, holding up the pack. His condescending tone quickly angered Brenda. She snatched the pack from his hand.

"Only every now and then. It's not like I'm a chain smoker or something."

"Bren, I thought you were going to quit for good."

"Yeah well, I've thought you were going to do a lot of things too, Dylan. You have no right to come in here and start preaching to me, okay?"

"All right, I'm sorry. I just…I just wish you take better care of yourself."

"You're one to talk." He sighed for she did have a point. Dylan decided it was not worth the fight right now.

"Look, I'm sorry I said anything. Let's just enjoy our breakfast, kay?"

"Fine." She too sighed, setting the pack down on the counter. "It smells great." Brenda smiled, trying to live in the moment with him. It seemed it was the only way to be with him.

"So, you have another performance tonight?" He asked, changing to a more pleasant subject mater.

"Yeah…it's the last one."

"Then what?"

"Then I audition again."

"Anything in mind?"

"I sure do. I have the chance to reprise the role of Maggie, and I intend to get it."

"I'm sure you will." They toasted their coffee with one another.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me pack, Kel."

"No problem," she replied, sealing another box. "I think that's the last of the small stuff." She stood, walking to where he stood surveying the room. Brandon draped his arm across her shoulders, placing his mouth to her hair. "Are you sad to leave this place?"

"Nah…I'm coming home. By the way, Steve called while you were out. He and Janet had a long discussion and have decided they want to get their own place and let me have the house."

"Oh…" Kelly attempted to hide her momentary disappointment. She had been looking forward to having him stay with her at the beach apartment.

"And I was hoping…that you consider living there with me again." For a moment, she thought about saying it was too soon, but she then quickly decided she did not want to waste any more time without him. Kelly smiled.

"I'd love to."

_TBC_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Whoa, I waited much longer than anticipated to update. I hope I still have interested readers. I am viewing this as more of a transitional chapter, and I will start picking things up a bit in the next chapter as to where I want the story to go. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Part Seven**

"I just heard from Kelly. She and Brandon will be here in about twenty minutes," Donna reported to the rest of the crew who were helping her prepare a homecoming surprise for Brandon at Casa Walsh.

"Great, the food's pretty much ready," Janet said, removing the last bit from the oven. Kelly had stayed in Washington with Brandon and made the road trip back to Beverly Hills with him. It had been a nice traveling experience for them, and they both were enjoying the peacefulness in their lives and relationship.

Upon pulling into the driveway, they quickly noticed the "Welcome Home" banner and were soon greeted by their friends. The rest of the evening and night was spent in laughter and fun along with the announcement from Steve and Janet that they had found a home to rent not far from their office.

As the next few weeks passed, things began to settle. Steve, Janet and Maddy vacated Casa Walsh and Kelly did the same with the beach apartment. She and Brandon began moving into the house while David and Donna returned to their once home of the beach apartment. Kelly had discussed with Brandon her thoughts of redecorating, and he too, felt it was time. It would represent their fresh start.

"Kel?" Brandon called when he returned home from his work day. The majority of the house was taped off in preparation for being painted, and it looked somewhat like a construction zone.

"I'm up here." Her voice was distant, but sounded as though she was in the master bedroom. Brandon was correct in his assumption. She was sitting on the bed waiting with a beaming smile. "So…what'd you think?" she asked hopefully. It had been the first room they had painted, and the bed had arrived while he was at work. Kelly had just finished hanging the curtains and adorning the bedding.

The room was filled with warm color hues, including the tone on tone bed spread. Brandon smiled. "It looks great, babe."

"You like it?" She knew their decorating tastes had clashed in the past and did not want such things to happen again.

"I love it," he moved towards hers, taking her face in his hands. "And I love you."

"Well, I love you too. You know…we might need to break this bed in a little bit." Brandon grinned, loosening his tie at her suggestion.

"You raise an excellent point." Kelly began scooting upwards on the bed mischievously. "And you know, Kel…it just might take more than one time to break it in."

"Oh, definitely." He landed gently on top of her then and all of the new pillows quickly fell to the floor.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Walsh…you got me out here on this beach and you've been very quiet ever since. Is something wrong?" Kelly inquired as they walked the familiar stretch.

"No. It's just we haven't taken a walk on the beach since we've been back together…just seemed like the thing to do."

"I guess it is kind of a special place for us," she observed beginning to reminisce in her mind.

"That's why I wanted to do this here."

"Do what?" Kelly questioned as they halted in their steps. Her heart began to race when she saw Brandon kneeling before her. He took a deep breath, collecting his thought.

"Kelly, I've asked you this question more than once, and…well, it's never really worked out. But I realized something…I never got down on one knee and did it "the right way". So, I'm going to do it now." Brandon reached in his pocket and pulled out their original engagement ring. He knew now that he was wrong to not have Kelly wear it when they almost married. It symbolized too much for them to discard its worth.

Kelly felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of it sparkling before her and felt tears beginning to sting her dark eyes. "I love you…I love you now more than I ever have, and maybe…we needed the time apart to come to this place, but I know that if I don't ask you to be mine forever, that I will regret for the rest of my life because you _are_ the only one for me. Let's do it right this time, Kel. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Yes." Brandon breathed an inward sigh of relief, and as he slipped the ring on her finger, Kelly felt a peaceful wave wash over her. The timing had been wrong in the past. It was right this time.

* * *

They were married at the same place on the beach less than a month later. Kelly's long gone flowed into the sand, but she did not care. It represented the freedom she now felt in marrying Brandon. They were surrounded by their friends and family as they exchanged their vows at sunset.

Jim and Cindy flew in for the occasion being promised that a wedding really was going to take place this time. Andrea made the trip as well and Valerie returned to Beverly Hills just as she had for David and Donna's wedding. Dylan and Brenda were the only ones missing, mutually deciding neither were ready to face going home.

It had only been a couple of months since Dylan had left, and though he felt his break from Kelly was for the best, the pain was still too fresh. For Brenda, she did not know if she ever would truly want to return. Sure, she had Dylan with her now, but she had worked so hard to create a life away from her past. It would be hard to break down the walls now.

She had won the role of Maggie, the Cat again and had immersed herself in preparing for the upcoming opening. As Dylan observed how her lifestyle had evolved in the last few years, he discovered she had become more like him. She was darker and withdrawn, living more on the edge and with less regard for the further, focusing more on the moment. They actually were more compatible now than they had ever been. She did not seem to want more from him than to have him next to her in bed.

Brenda was working very hard to keep up a good front. She had indeed changed over the years, but she was still the same person at the core. She still loved Dylan McKay and wanted to be his wife. But she had learned long ago that putting ties on him did not work. Maybe some would consider what she was doing now as settling, but she did not view it that way. She was happy with her career and life, and Dylan being back in it was a bonus.

"Bren, come back to bed," she heard him call in a raspy voice as she stood on the small balcony in the night air. Brenda looked down at her unlit cigarette and threw it over the ledge. Smiling, she retreated back inside.

TBC


End file.
